1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method that apply color correction with respect to an image obtained from a sensor to reproduce a color.
2. Description of the Related Art
As imaging devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, and the like, come into greater use, many studies with respect to the quality of an image result are being conducted. That is, these studies are directed to obtaining an image via the imaging device and effectively restoring the image obtained by the imaging device.
Since the sensor of the imaging device may not be optimal, the image obtained by the sensor is different from an actual image. When a difference between a color of the image obtained by the sensor and a color of the actual image as seen with the eyes is significant, a user may not be satisfied with the quality of the output image. Accordingly, precise color reproduction, as though the image is seen with the eyes is required.
The color distortion may occur due to a light source and the sensor, and also may occur due to a non linearity between an input and an output of the sensor. Accordingly, an output image having improved quality may be generated by an image processing method that may eliminate the color distortion by precise color correction.